redheads
by McMuffin
Summary: An unknown redhead shows up at Seattle Grace to cause problems for McSteamy and McDreamy and Meredith, actually english homework... where I wrote myself into the show. An AU and pretty random oneshot.


**So in lieu of an actual fanfic, I've decided to post my english homework from last year which was sitting around on my computer for ages. Uhm, pretty random but addismut requested I post it as she absolutely loves it.  
Basically, I had to write myself into an episode of my fave tv show, (but, obviously I am not 32 or whatever age I imagined myself to be, and I do not have a kid. but in the show I would. LOL)**

**I don't know how to explain how it's set (i have tried like 5x now) basically, anything after the season 4 finale did not happen, and this is how I would fit myself into the show as a character. Italics are Mere's voiceover.**

_We all think we can just write our pasts up on a map and send them out to sea in a bottle… But what happens when they wash up on shore and somebody finds them?_

Derek and Meredith were standing side by side in the elevator when a voice rang out, "Hold the elevator!"

It came from a redhead who was rushing towards the closing elevator doors.

"Okay." Derek said, pressing the open door button, keeping the doors open for her.

"Thanks." The girl smiled as she stepped in.

Derek gasped as he saw her, and she immediately gasped too.

"Derek?" She was shocked.

"How are you?" He asked as he hugged her tight.

"I'm great!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him back. She didn't need to stand on tip-toes, as the designer shoes she wore added with her already tall stature meant that she was at eye level with him.

"Wh-what are you doing in Seattle?" He managed to stutter.

"I was called in as a request…" The sparkling redhead spoke as Meredith coughed softly in the background. Derek turned around to face her, having momentarily forgotten his girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry… Derek who's this?" The unknown female flashed Meredith a charming smile.

"Oh, um, this is Meredith."

"Meredith?" Her brows knitted together in confusion, "Oh! Meredith!"

Meredith looked confused and had kinked her head to the side as she wondered who this friend of Derek's was.

The unknown redhead held out her hand, "Phoebe Montgomery." She said with a wicked grin, knowing exactly who Meredith was, and not planning on being nice to her.

"M-Montgomery?" Meredith stuttered, and Phoebe smirked, this girlfriend of Derek's obviously had a lacking in social skills.

"Yes, I'm Addison's sister." She explained with a devious smirk.

Meredith just groaned to herself and got off at the next random floor even though she had two more floors to go.

"Oh thank god, honestly Derek, how can you put up with her? She's so mumbly and… is like, 12 years old!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Phoebe." Derek said warningly.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered offhandedly.

"So… What _are_ you doing here?" Derek asked suspiciously, knowing there was more to it than just a consult or whatever she was requested for.

"Relax Derek, we may have had something in college," Phoebe whispered in a slightly sadistic and slightly seductive tone. "But that doesn't mean I'm here to cause you any trouble…" She cupped his face with her hand softly.

Derek swallowed, "You said you were called out here… Why would they call you if I'm here?" She too was a neurosurgeon.

"I never said it was work related…" She dropped her hand from his cheek, "Mark called me." She smirked.

The elevator dinged to warn for the doors opening.

"Oh." Derek nodded.

"See you Shep." She pecked him on the lips and stepped out of the elevator.

_And just when it's all been forgotten…_

Derek stood inside the unmoving elevator for a few minutes before leaving and walking towards the nurses' station where Phoebe and a nurse were chatting a few metres away.

"Phoebe?!" Mark exclaimed as he walked down the hall.

"Mark!" She turned around and hugged him.

_it returns._

"I missed you these past 2 years! Where you been?" Mark asked curiously.

"Oh… Just around, y'know." She said nonchalantly.

All around them, the gossipy nurses were eavesdropping.

Mark nudged her, "Are you gonna tell me more than that?"

Meredith walked up to Derek and tried to talk to him but he was listening to Mark and Phoebe to see if she told Mark why she was really there.

"Mmm, well there is something you should know." Phoebe rubbed her lips together.

"What?" Mark grinned.

"You have a daughter." She said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Mark yelled.

"What?" Derek gasped at the same time, as did all of the nurses. Nurse Debbie rushed to a computer to blog it.

"M-Mark?" Phoebe looked concerned as Mark was wide-eyed and coughing from shock.

"We have a kid?!" He managed to say as another redhead entered the area.

"Pheebs?! Mark's the father?!" Addison exclaimed, obviously knowing about her sister's daughter, just not who the father was.

Meredith looked between Addison, Phoebe, Derek and Mark and banged her head on the table, "Urgh."

_Like I said, you can't run from your past._

**So... how was it?**

**My english teacher gave me 100% for that. So, yeah, she thought it was good. LMAO I hooked up with McDreamy, am sisters to Satan and have a kid with McSteamy... I'd say my life in Grey's is pretty good. :P  
**


End file.
